Kirby Reynells
Kirby Reynells is a Jedi Padawan and brother of Wade Reynells. He’s also a part of the 421st Battalion. Biography Early Life (3661 – 3655 BBY) Kirby was born on Dantooine to Martha and Vicent Reynells. Like his older brother Wade, Kirby would goof off or show off to the other kids at a young age. At age 5 he started developing a sensitivity with the force. Several Jedi members from the 108th Battalion would visit him in his home. At age 6, he was taken to Coruscant to learn in becoming a Jedi. A Jedi Padawan Coruscant (3655 – 3653 BBY) Kirby along with the other younglings trained under the eyes of Jedi Master Ven Zallow along with other Jedi Knights and Masters including, but not limited to, Azale Vrandel, Satele Shan, and Orgus Din. Kirby was present at the temple when the Sith Empire attacked the Jedi temple. He, along with several other younglings, were able to escape the destruction and relocate the Jedi temple on Tython. Tython (3653 – 3641 BBY) Kirby spent the next ten years shuffling with different masters; his inability to curb his emotions or goof off would get him in trouble on more than one occasion. Despite his talents with the force, Kirby would continue to goof off and not focus. On the verge of being expelled by the order, a fellow Reynolds picked Kirby up to be his padawan learner. He would travel from planet to planet, learning how to hone his abilities. Kirby also met Loyd Marr during a sparring class. Despite Kirby’s advanced dueling training, Loyd was able to get the better of him each and every time. Kirby was not focused; he didn’t feel the Force. He just focused on his instincts. It was a hard lesson for Kirby, but he always chose to spar Loyd in dueling more than anyone else. The two formed a great friendship from the dueling circle. Kirby found himself in the hands of Azale at the end of 3643 as Kirby’s master was summoned back to Dantooine due to a crisis. He later found out that his master had been killed, although the battle had been won. Kirby was distraught and lost control of his emotions, something that was against the Jedi Order’s code. Despite the other masters saying he was a lost cause, Satele Shan believed in all of the Jedi and allowed Kirby solitude to cope with his emotions. She later approached him and started teaching Kirby how to control them better. He partnered up Kirby with a different Jedi Master, Jaric Kaedan.Kaedan was tough and above all else intollerable with the way Kirby acted in the past. However Kirby learned much from Kaedan and honed his combat abilities. Fool’s Luck The False Emperor (3641 – 3640 BBY) When the Jedi caught wind about Fool’s Luck they were angry that the Republic was sending only two agents to take out Darth Malgus, the self-proclaimed Emperor. When Major Wade Reynells and Zedd Ovredis landed and talked with the council, Kaedan suggested his Padawan, Kirby, should accompany as well and was put into the care of Master Liana Onasi. This was the first time since Dantooine that Wade and his younger brother were reunited, and they had a lot of catching up to do. On Nar Shaddaa, however, he fell in battle against a [Sith Sorcerer and was eventually kidnapped. He was taken on board the sorcerer’s ship and was tortured. The sorcerer was attempting to corrupt a Jedi Knight into becoming a Sith assassin. The sorcerer tried physical torture, slicing at Kirby’s face and in turn removing his left eye. Finally, using Sith Alchemy and exotech armor, the sorcerer was able to seal Kirby’s subconscious and corrupt the young Jedi into a perfect weapon. The armor was eventually fused to Kirby’s DNA, preventing the armor to be taken off and the corruption removed. There was no reason why the sorcerer did what they did, only that Kirby was an experiment. Kirby awoken, corrupted by the sith alchemy coursing through his veins, and was ordered to head to Ilum. There he attacked the Republic Outpost, killing his old Master and several of the command staff. Kirby then retreated back to Malgus’ station where he lay in wait to ambush the 421st. After Havoc and Overkill squads left, Kirby attacked Gambit squad along with his brother. He used an EMP grenade to fry most of Wade’s armor system and then attacked him using brute force. However, Loyd arrived and caught Kirby by surprise. The two sparred for a while before Kirby’s helmet was knocked off. Wade tackled his brother and used a concussive grenade to knock him out. Recruitment (3640 BBY) Kirby would be awoken several times by Tharan Cedrax and Kylah Onasi in order to cleanse Kirby’s mind. But each time Kirby would continue to be in his sith rage and would have to be sedated again. Kirby is currently in the Resolute’s R&D lab submerged in a Kolto tank, awaiting day for when Tharan can find out how to remove the Sith alchemy from Kirby. Category:Reynolds Family Category:Republic Characters Category:Reynells Legacy